The present invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing ethylenic monomer which has hydroxyl group or fluoroalkyl carbonyl group and possesses good polymerizability, particularly radical polymerizability, and further relates to a novel fluorine-containing polymer obtained by polymerization of the monomer.
The fluorine-containing ethylenic monomer having hydroxyl of the present invention is a tertiary alcohol which has a carbon-carbon double bond having good radical polymerizability and has, on another end thereof, two fluorine-containing alkyl groups and hydroxyl which are bonded to the same carbon. The monomer is a novel compound which has not been disclosed in any literatures. The fluorine-containing ethylenic monomer having hydroxyl of the present invention can be polymerized alone and also can be polymerized with other monomer, particularly fluorine-containing ethylenic monomer having no hydroxyl. Thus hydroxyl having high acidity can be introduced to a fluorine-containing polymer.
The thus obtained fluorine-containing polymer of the present invention is also a novel compound like the above-mentioned fluorine-containing ethylenic monomer having hydroxyl.
According to the present invention, affinity for and solubility in an aqueous medium, particularly an aqueous alkaline medium are enhanced as compared with fluorine-containing polymers having hydroxyl which are obtained by polymerization of conventional fluorine-containing ethylenic monomers having hydroxyl. Further as compared with the conventional fluorine-containing polymers having hydroxyl and fluorine-containing polymers having other functional group (carboxyl or the like), transparency (particularly transparency in vacuum ultraviolet region) and low refractive index which are characteristics inherent to fluorine-containing polymers can be maintained or improved.
As mentioned above, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel fluorine-containing ethylenic monomer having hydroxyl and further a novel fluorine-containing polymer which has hydroxyl and is obtained by polymerization of the monomer.